


Rising from Ashes of Fallen Hopes and Dreams

by GhostWriterFont



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale, Undertaleau - Fandom
Genre: Ash a Sweetheart, Axe (Horror) is a good boi, Everybody has skeletons in there closets., F/M, Fluff, Original Character - Freeform, Past Tramas, Sans actually goes by both nicknames in this story at one point., Slow Burn, Smut (Maybe well see if it actually needs it but it won’t be for a long time.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterFont/pseuds/GhostWriterFont
Summary: A Horror/ OC StoryThrough the actions of a frail human Aliza and I Prince Asriel of monsters finally reborn from a flower, Monsters were set free.With my leadership, the humans offered there help. Slowly returning my people to themselves and integrating into society.Some monsters however need more healing than others....
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Rising from Ashes of Fallen Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that started as a group prompt project, that was originally a Horror x Reader story. 
> 
> The original was short and I felt had potential to be expanded.
> 
> The original prompt idea came from a writer Lostflamefox she has her own Ao3 account check her out.

☀️⭐️————⭐️☀️

Prologue 

☀️⭐️————⭐️☀️

When the barrier at Mt. Ebbott finally shattered an echoing sound could be heard across the city, it was mostly ignored until as the sun rose, _they_ descended en masse into the nearest suburbs. 

🌻⚜️----⚜️🌻

The humans were shocked at the arrival of the monsters. History has forgotten their existence for centuries. The now the thin and wraithlike creatures had ventured into the populated area seeking for food. 

It was all too familiar to me there reactions admittedly, afraid of us hiding in their homes and calling for the authorities.

Tensions were high, as we tried to maintain peaceful situation. Monsters seemed to manage to keep themselves in check as they became surrounded. Admittedly some wanted to strike but Aliza and I managed to keep any major incidents form occurring.

Finally tension eased when a human child unaffected by our appearance approached in exchange greetings with a monster child of a single apple.

The humans had realized then that the monsters were more starved refugees than an invading force, thin and ragged appearance of the newcomers soon tugged on the good nature of hearts. 

Humanitarian groups arrived reaching out towards the poor starved creatures, providing food, basic needs, and temporary shelters at the base of the mountain to help recover their strength and morale.

It was a calming peace that none the monsters expected but were grateful to have.

…

……

………

  
  


**YOU** don’t care, do you? 

What you want is another one of **THOSE** stories with Sans.

...

...Well…fine.

Since you, humans seem **SO** **MUCH** more interested in **THAT**.

Sigh, I guess I have no choice then. Thus, end the prologue to what could have been an epic story and let me begin the narration again….

......

Freaks.

🌻⚜️----⚜️🌻


End file.
